beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/R - Episode 3: Millennia Men
Millennia Men is the third episode of the Beyblade: Zero Era side-story, Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/R. Angus and Psyra conclude their battle, and Reconquista makes a surprising move in his path of retribution. Plot The battle from last episode continues, with Regime having activated Ruination Demise Apus's special move, Wingbeat of Demise, Sanakami replies with Flash Flame-Musha Yamato’s own special move, Matchless Battle Supreme, the spirit of Yamato lunges towards Demise Apus, battered by the debris that Demise Apus creating and drawing around itself with its intense gravity field. Elysian Mecha Apus and Paradise Rebirth Apus fight their own fight away from the other pair of opposing beys, each using move after move, however the pair are evenly matched, Psyra tells Angus that he won't be able to beat him, as Apus doesn't belong to him, so he can't bring it to its full potential, Angus replies that he knows, but he's going to try anyway. Demise Apus begins disintegrating the debris surrounding it, and turns the dust into feather formations, which it fires at Yamato's bey form, Yamato's spirit slices the debris field around Demise Apus, and hits Demise Apus, creating a large slash that cuts almost the whole way through Demise Apus, however Demise Apus's beast rises out of it, the black Bird of Paradise raises its wings, and causes the dust inside Yamato's bey form to react with the Anti-Tau particles that it has been giving off, and Yamato is ripped to pieces. Paradise Apus begins to speed up as its resonance with Angus increases, however Mecha Apus activate the jets inside its Chrome Wheel to maintain equal speed with Paradise Apus, the pair activate their Performance Tips, and the pure heat vented by Paradise Apus is stirred around by the hot wind being vented by Mecha Apus. As they trade blows the speed of both beys keeps increasing, so does the amount of heat generated by the reactors, which begins to cause the road that the beys are fighting on to melt, Angus orders Paradise Apus to close its Performance Tip, and Psyra does the same, however Mecha Apus is shocked as multiple jets on its Chrome Wheel explode, unable to cope with the heat, causing it to spin out. Back at Reconquista's mansion, Reconquista is chiding Psyra and Sanakami for not capturing Angus, Psyra rebukes him, pointing out that he is nearly twice Reconquista's age, and was there for the Great War that nearly destroyed the universe, fighting against the villain of a grandfather that Reco idolises so much, and the last time he schemed with Reco they ended up trapped in different dimensions for thousands of years, Reconquista looks thoughtful for a moment, before grinning, and apologises to the pair of them. Psyra and Sanakami head to the dining hall for lunch, as they walk Sanakami asks if what Psyra said in Reconquista's study was true, and Psyra confirms it, Sanakami asks what Psyra meant when he said he was twice Reconquista's age, as Psyra looks about the same age as himself, Psyra tells him that if he multiplies his own age by 800 then he will be closer to his real age, and Sanakami tells Psyra that he is scared. After lunch Psyra returns to Reconquista's study, where he finds a melancholic Reconquista playing with a ring, Psyra asks him what he's doing, and Reconquista holds up a photograph of his wife and son taken just before the Recursion Shock, Psyra nods and retreats from the room. As Psyra enters the library he finds Sanakami's little sister, Ru, reading one of Reconquista's Dark History books, he asks her what she's doing, and she replies that she is looking at the pictures, as she doesn't know how to read very well, and some of the people in the book look like Psyra and Reconquista, Psyra chuckles, and asks Ru why she can't read, she says that she couldn't go to school anymore after her and her brother were abandoned by their mother, so Psyra sits down with her and asks if she wants to learn, which she enthusiastically agrees to. Psyra is called up to Reconquista's study, inside Reconquista welcomes him in and offers him a drink, Psyra declines, and asks why Reconquista called him here, Reconquista points to a large chest. Confused, Psyra asks what it is, and Reconquista informs him that it is one of sixty-two chests, all filled with gold bars, that he is giving Psyra as token of their friendship, one chest for every century that they have known each other. Psyra asks Reconquista why he is giving him this, and Reconquista says that he doesn't want Psyra to suffer because of him again, and he will carry out his journey alone from today, Psyra questions what he is going to do with the others, and Reconquista tells him that he has organised for the house and all its contents will return ownership back to Renaud Lunefleur, the Sanakami siblings to be educated at Peacemillion and left a single chest each, Rio will be fixed and left a chest, and all the other members of the group will be reconditioned and left a briefcase of gold bars each. Reconquista adds that he has a surprise for Psyra, and pulls a briefcase out from behind his desk, he hands it to Psyra, who opens it. Reconquista begins to explain what is inside the case, but Psyra finishes his sentence saying that it contains every bey has has ever used, including Huntsman Holle BA145:IS, Black Steel Kajeel, Heaven Draguardian, and Darkwing Mujihina, Psyra asks Reconquista where he got these beys, and Reconquista replies that he went to a great effort to find them all, before closing the case, and, cracking a wide smile, hugs his long-standing friend, bidding him farewell, a gesture that Psyra reciprocates, and Reconquista grabs a belt with multiple scabbards off his desk and leaves the room. A hooded Angus and Regime sit on the stairs of a city square, Angus is staring upwards at a large view-screen, which is playing Céleste's appeal for him to come home, he notices to something off about her, however he is distract from that line of thought by Regime, who asks him where they are going next. Angus says that they're going to Haque's mansion, and they're just here waiting for the WBBA agents to pick them up. The car arrives to pick the pair up, and to Angus's surprise it is driven by Pierre himself, who yells at him, telling him that he's had everyone worried sick, poor Céleste even having to go to the hospital because of him. Angus replies that he can't, and Pierre calls him and idiot and asks why not, to which Angus replies that Haque could destroy everyone, which Pierre scoffs at, and tells Angus he should just give Haque what he wants. Angus says he can't, as he is protecting it to give it to its proper owner, which he will know when he sees them, Pierre questions how he knows this, and Angus tells him that Apus showed him while he was in his coma. Regime asks Angus about his coma, and Angus tells him that it was something that his bey Apus showed him, in it he was alone on a farm with the spirits of Apus and Liger, who helped him understand what they are and why they are there, other things like Céleste's feelings towards him, and how he can help defeat Ramaz Dolsa. Pierre asks Regime if he can sense bey spirits, and Regime says he doesn't know what he means, Pierre elaborates, asking if he ever feels pressure from the beys in museums, and Regime says he does sometimes, asking him if he can do that, which Pierre acknowledges that he can't, and neither can Angus. The trio arrive at the house to find it deserted, save for the staff, and Pierre asks them where Haque went. The Housekeeper says she doesn't know what he is talking about, that the house has been unoccupied since the old Lunefleur family who lived there passed away nearly five years ago. Angus asks to be allowed in, and the housekeeper refuses him, however Pierre informs her that this is an official WBBA investigation and she hesitantly lets them past. Inside the group begin to look around for clues, and Regime cries out, however when Angus and Pierre rush over to investigate they find out he was only scared by a painting, which Pierre recognise as being painted by Fortunata Villeverde during the Great War, and Regime says he got a scary feeling off it. Angus hands Regime Apus, and asks him to look for a similar feeling to it, which Regime begins to feel after a few minutes. Regime leads them to Reconquista's private study, and after having the housekeeper unlock it for them, step inside. Once inside Angus is immediately drawn to a note on the desk, which is addressed to "The Blonde Idiot in the Sunglasses", who he takes to mean himself, which tells him to come to the Arctic, confusing everyone present in the room. Flashing back to the previous day, Psyra is called up to Reconquista's study, inside Reconquista welcomes him in and offers him a drink, Psyra declines, and asks why Reconquista called him here, Reconquista points to a large chest. Confused, Psyra asks what it is, and Reconquista informs him that it is one of sixty-two chests, all filled with gold bars, that he is giving Psyra as token of their friendship, one chest for every century that they have known each other. Psyra asks Reconquista why he is giving him this, and Reconquista says that he doesn't want Psyra to suffer because of him again, and he will carry out his journey alone from today, Psyra questions what he is going to do with the others, and Reconquista tells him that he has organised for the house and all its contents will return ownership back to Renaud Lunefleur, the Sanakami siblings to be educated at Peacemillion and left a single chest each, Rio will be fixed and left a chest, and all the other members of the group will be reconditioned and left a briefcase of gold bars each. Reconquista adds that he has a surprise for Psyra, and pulls a briefcase out from behind his desk, he hands it to Psyra, who opens it. Reconquista begins to explain what is inside the case, but Psyra finishes his sentence saying that it contains every bey has has ever used, including Huntsman Holle BA145:IS, Black Steel Kajeel, Heaven Draguardian, and Darkwing Mujihina, Psyra asks Reconquista where he got these beys, and Reconquista replies that he went to a great effort to find them all, before closing the case, and, cracking a wide smile, hugs his long-standing friend, bidding him farewell, a gesture that Psyra reciprocates, and Reconquista replaces a belt with multiple scabbards off his desk with a note that he draws from his coat pocket, and, fastening the belt, leaves the room.